Giving You Away
by fictionlover94
Summary: Giving away your daughter at her wedding is always the hardest to do. Especially for Mr. Boss and Patton and their daughters. Not sure where it fits in my timeline but it fits somewhere. Two shot.
1. I Loved Her First

**Giving away your daughter at her wedding is always the hardest to do. Especially for Mr. Boss and Patton and their daughters. Not sure where it fits in my timeline but it fits somewhere. Two shot.**

**I don't own KND though I wish I could **

_**"I Loved Her First"**_

* * *

**Look at the two of you dancing that way**  
**Lost in the moment and each others face**  
**So much in love your alone in this place**  
**Like there's nobody else in the world**

Mr. Boss watched as he saw his only daughter dancing with the boy. His name was Patton Drilovsky and she looked really happy. He wasn't exactly supposed to be watching them. They had just moved into their first house and they were dancing to a song on the radio. The correct word in this situation would be... spying. He heard the lyrics to a Taylor Swift song called Mine playing from inside. Fanny had on a plaid blouse of various shades of green and her favorite white skirt. The boy was spinning her around. It was like they were the only people in this world and they were together at just the right moment. He watched disgusted as he saw both of them kiss in the dark, lights have yet to be turned on.

**I was enough for her not long ago  
I was her number one  
She told me so  
And she still means the world to me  
Just so you know**

"Daddy you know you're my number 1," said the 5 year old redhead to her dad. He was tucking her in for the night and he only smiled at his daughter. He knew that he wasn't going to be her number 1 for long. She had a future ahead of her, and he was going to enjoy it as it lasted.

She still means the world to him even to this day.

**So be careful when you hold my girl  
Time changes everything  
Life must go on  
And I'm not gonna stand in your way**

He remembered the day he meet the boy. Or rather meet the boy as an adult it has been awhile to bring up anything about a base in the Artic. He didn't say anything like his boys wanted him to. Paddy was actually disappointed. Times have changed but he didn't know for the better or the worse. Everybody's lives went on since that day...

But he did threaten the boy later when he left. He wasn't going to stand in Patton's way even if he tried.

**But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it still hard to give her away  
I loved her first**

"It's a girl," said the nurse holding a baby in a pink blanket. Mr. Boss's face was like a blank canvas a girl? He was expecting a boy. As soon as the nurse handed him the baby he knew he was in love. A part of his heart was hers at the moment he laid eyes on her. The baby that they named Francine smiled.

"She smiled at me," said Mr. Boss oggling at the baby in his arms.

"I think its gas..." said the nurse letting her voice trail off. He wasn't listening to her anyway. The love of a father and a daughter runs deep. It was going to be hard watching his little Fanny getting married and giving her away. He did love her first anyway.

**How could that beautiful women with you  
Be the same freckle face kid that I knew  
The one that I read all those fairy tales to  
And tucked into bed all those nights  
And I knew the first time I saw you with her  
It was only a matter of time**

"Daddy, daddy read me a story pleaseeee?" said Fanny holding a book of fairy tales under her arms. The book was was way to big for her 3 year old arms. She was in a long light pale yellow nightgown with butterflies all over it. Her wild red hair in her face with freckles all over her cheeks.

"You tuck her in," said his wife Lauren. She was busy tending to Paddy anyway rocking him to sleep. She was visibly pregnant with another boy. There was nobody that was going to replace Fanny if it was another girl anyway.

-Skip-

Years later he saw Patton striding up his walk in kakhi's and a dark green polo shirt. He had his right hand filled with wildflowers meant for Fanny of course. What happened to that little redhaired girl he tucked into bed so many times before? Fanny had meet him at the door and both of them kissed making Paddy and Shaunie freak out. He only saw Fanny roll her eyes at her brothers.

**But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But its still hard to give her away  
I loved her first**

From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
Someday you might know what I'm going through  
When a miracle smiles up at you  
I loved her first

"Daddy," said Fanny breaking her father's train of thought. Throughout the entire wedding and the ride to the reception area he was in a trance. He couldn't believe his little girl - that freckled face kid. She was married and he knew it was time to let her go now. They shared a bond and love that Patton couldn't touch. Soon he would know what it was like to be a father. Fanny always did want kids at least four.

Fanny breathed in the crisp air around her. Her hair pulled up into a high ponytail with a few strands falling in her face, curled. She had on light makeup and her wedding dress that hugged her curves. She was never just his anymore.

"I love you and you're still my baby girl," said Mr. Boss. He kissed her on the forhead before passing his daughter to Patton. She would still be his baby girl.


	2. My Little Girl

**Gotta hold on easy as I let you go.**  
**Gonna tell you how much I love you, though you think you already know.**  
**I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm.**  
**You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born.**

"She's perfect," breathed Patton Drilovsky. Fanny was sitting up right at the hospital in San Antonio Texas. A little boy with ink black hair peered over at his baby sister and smiled. Brenden wasn't sure how to feel about this baby but it was here now. Patton was staring at the blue eyes that came from her mother. The blanket was pink and he was in love at first sight.

**You're beautiful baby from the outside in.**  
**Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.**  
**Go on, take on this whole world.**  
**But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl.**

"Daddy, daddy catch!" screamed little Samantha. Brenden was in the house cooking dinner with his mother. She had pitched a large softball over to him. It was a pretty weak throw but Patton managed to catch it. They were living in Montral Canada, and Fanny pregnant with another little girl. But no matter what Patton still held Samantha over the new one. He wanted that girl so she'll be his little girl.

**When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone.**  
**Now look at you, I've turned around and you've almost grown.**  
**Sometimes you're asleep I whisper "I Love You!" in the moonlight at your door.**  
**As I walk away, I hear you say, "Daddy Love You More!".**

"I didn't mean it!" said Sam as her dad saw the broken window. She was playing with her soccer ball and it had hit the window. Fanny was ready to smack the girl and send her to her room. Sam smiled at her dad and Patton knew that he couldn't say no. The only person he could really punish in his house was his son.

"Just... I'll fix it," he said. Fanny stood in the door and rolled her eyes but smiled. She knew Patton couldn't say no to any of the women in the family they were irrestiable.

Later that night he heard the tiny voice of his daughter through the door. He smiled and through the door said, "I love you the mostest." He slid in bed and held Fanny closer. He truly loved his daughter.

**You're beautiful baby from the outside in.**  
**Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.**  
**Go on, take on this whole world.**  
**But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl.**

"You'll be back," joked Patton with his now 16 year old daughter. She had just raced in through the door with a temporary Virginia license. She announced that she was going to be leaving pretty soon. He knew she was going to have to leave one day. He was going to hang on to these moments.

**Someday, some boy will come and ask me for your hand.**  
**But I won't say "yes" to him unless I know, he's the half**  
**that makes you whole, he has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man.**  
**I know he'll say that he's in love.**  
**But between you and me. He won't be good enough!**

"Hey he's not that good," said Patton. Secretly Sam knew that herself. Terrance was a good guy but he would never be above her father. She loved him to much. She was in her white wedding dress already. Terrance is the son of numbers 83 and 84 of the kids next door. Their son was a great guy and even Patton knew that to give her away.

Well he did have 2 more daughters to go.  
**  
You're beautiful baby from the outside in.  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.  
Go on, take on this whole world.  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl.**


End file.
